<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you know the rules (you know the game) by thebane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568103">you know the rules (you know the game)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebane/pseuds/thebane'>thebane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2nd POV, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, They're in a club, a bit possessive matsukawa, basically you ARE hanamaki takahiro, hickeys/love-bites, like just so many space metaphors it's not even funny, many space metaphors, they're not even that great honestly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebane/pseuds/thebane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your hands finally touch and you’re prepared to explode, to be reborn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you know the rules (you know the game)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello this is my first fic i'm posting here, in conclusion i'm a matsuhana and abba trash therefore i connected them into a songfic inspired by the song voulez-vous.<br/>all the love to my beta gali (@/OIKIWI on twt), my first reader éli (@/valerryu) and i wrote this for my dear oomf @/YAMAGUXI !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People everywhere.</p>
<p>You can turn any direction and they’re there. </p>
<p>Alongside them the smell of alcohol mixed with cigarette smoke and sweating bodies moving, writhing, filthily grinding on the dance floor. Something else surrounds them and when you think about it, the electric buzz it creates on your skin, the almost smell of ozone, like a huge storm is coming, like it’s going to rain and trash and destroy (you), with a sudden sense of clarity you understand. </p>
<p>It's the sense of expectation. It’s the way every single eye contact is a thought and an idea and an opportunity you can take. There are sparks creating, jumping, burning, but they don’t matter. The only thing that matters is the gaze boring into you from across the room. You feel it on your skin, scorching but also so warm, heating you up from inside. It’s as familiar as it is foreign, the way you can clearly see his furrowed eyebrows and dark eyes and lowered eyelids and his mouth in a perfect line but can’t imagine his gaze lighting up and sweeping over you, fond but hungry, the way he looks at you like he wants to devour you.</p>
<p>Whatever happened between you in the past doesn’t matter, anything you didn’t do doesn’t matter in this moment. Everything that’s important is your eyes meeting across the room, how he doesn’t look away, surrounded by darkness and black holes and universes of people who don’t matter, how his eyes shine just for you. Your thoughts become a jumbled mess as he becomes the center of the galaxy. You don’t even think about turning away, don’t let yourself be bothered by the people bumping into you, all that matters is that his gaze stays on you, only on you. That it doesn’t stray to the people who surround you and beg for a sliver of attention, that touch you and hope you want to touch them. The both of you know they can only dream. What they don’t know is that you belong to him. Always have, always will. Your heart, your soul, your body, the concept of you. Hanamaki Takahiro will always belong to him.</p>
<p>You know this is the start. You know how it ends.</p>
<p>All he needs is one look, one exact way of you lowering your eyes and batting your eyelashes, swaying your hips to the beat, sliding your hand down your chest and you know he’s making his way through the crowd. You can feel your body reacting immediately, your heartbeat quickening, goosebumps appearing all over your body as you shiver unintentionally. The person who has their hands on you probably thinks you’re reacting to them, but they don’t even exist to you. All you’re looking at is the hand reaching out to you, prepared to hold you and caress you and not let you go.<br/>
</p>
<p>Like a master of the scene, the crowd reacts to him immediately, consciously or not everyone moves out of his way, clearing a path straight to you.<br/>
</p>
<p>This happened so many times before, yet you keep coming back and will keep coming, as long as you both breathe you’ll be drawn together, like he’s the Sun and you’re a powerless asteroid being dragged into his orbit, ready to burn.<br/>
</p>
<p>Your hands finally touch and you’re prepared to explode, to be reborn with his touch.<br/>
</p>
<p>He brings you closer, disconnecting you from everyone else who moves away the second they meet his gaze, one of a predator guarding its prey. You chuckle at his antics, watching his glaring face, until you get tired of his eyes leaving you.<br/>
</p>
<p>Your hand connects with his cheek and in a second he’s looking at you again and you feel whole. You caress his face, your gaze sweeping over the beautiful hard angles and the slight stubble on his jaw and he looks different. He’s not the boy who kissed you close-lipped on graduation day with careful hand lightly holding your wrist, rubbing circles that betrayed his nervousness, promising to bring you all the stars from the sky, but he is the man who kissed you hard, tongue dipping into your mouth to chase the taste of coffee this morning, who made you lose all breath and gave you universes.<br/>
</p>
<p>His hands are steady when he holds your waist and brings you even closer, always closer as if to tell you pay attention to me, like you hadn’t been doing that since your first year of high school. His body is hard and overheating as you smooth your hands over his chest and shoulders, just enjoying you’re the only one who’s permitted to touch.<br/>
</p>
<p>His lips touch your cheek and jaw but don’t stop, dipping down to taste your salt stained hot skin, his teeth grazing your neck tendon. It makes your knees buckle and breath catch, your mind foggy and only allowing your mouth to form his name.<br/>
</p>
<p>,, Issei…” you gasp out and feel his hands tighten, his grip searing into you like a branding and you hope he’s leaving bruises.<br/>
</p>
<p>His mouth travels to your ear, his breath hot, and whispers so only you can hear him, like you’re alone and not being downright filthy in a club filled with hundreds of people who want to be one of you in this moment.<br/>
</p>
<p>,, Voulez-vous…” and oh the way his tongue forms the syllables is purely sinful, clouding all your senses with only his smell and his touch and his voice and him. You don’t even notice the way you’re slightly shaking all over, overwhelmed by basically nothing, just by the few glasses of alcohol and his presence.<br/>
</p>
<p>One of his hands slips under your shirt and starts rubbing small circles on your hip, the skin on skin contact making you let out a tiny whimper. His answering chuckle is deep and raspy and makes all your blood run where it shouldn’t. His other hand raises up, running over your cheek to tangle in your hair. His grip is rough as he tugs your head back, exposing more skin for him to play with. Tears prickle in your eyes and you’re not sure if they’re from pain or pleasure or a sick combination of both.<br/>
</p>
<p>,, Take it now or leave it. Now is all we get. ” he tells you gruffly and his voice is so close. The music is playing loudly, the bass thumping through your bodies distracting but it feels like you’re alone. It feels like you and Issei, alone in a dark alleyway, creating nebulas like it had happened before.<br/>
</p>
<p>You know he’s right. You know that this night might feel timeless, might feel like it’s going to go on forever, but it won’t. You both will have to go back to your normal lives, missing each other’s touch and presence, sacrificing your resolution about being strong for one perfect night.<br/>
</p>
<p>But tonight, this night, it’s yours to take and transform and prolong and recreate and fill with love. Tonight you’re carefree, just a pair of lovers in a crowded room. There are no promises, no regrets, just you and him.<br/>
</p>
<p>Voulez-vous...? you ask yourself and you feel your already weak fragile resolve crumbling with each slow tease of his lips on your collarbone.<br/>
</p>
<p>In a moment, your chapped lips are pressing into his, hot and soft and you’re a mess again. He doesn’t waste a second, tugging you into him and licking into your mouth gently but demandingly. You open up willingly and shiver as his tongue slips in and coaxes your own. Your tongues meet and you relax, letting him fold you into anything he wants. You trust him with anything.<br/>
</p>
<p>Your mouths slide and create a slick noise that barely registers in your head but makes Issei moan lowly. This causes you two to part, not going too far from each other, just enough so you can take gulps of air because he somehow after five years, still steals all breath from you.<br/>
</p>
<p>His eyes are shining as he looks at you and you notice the smudge eyeliner around his eyes, how his mouth is red and shiny and spit-slick and pink around, from your lipstick.<br/>
</p>
<p>,, Takahiro…” he sighs and you fold.<br/>
</p>
<p>You fall into him and let him consume you, let him take everything because you know he’ll give you back, he won’t let you hanging with no support. You let your head fall back, into his waiting hand, let him kiss and mark your porcelain skin, create constellations and connect them. You let him paint the universe on your skin and let him fill you with so so much love you think you’ll never feel not enough again.<br/>
</p>
<p>And after all, after crackling calls and lagging video chats and late-night messages and early morning breakdowns and mid-day fights, you finally have him close, close enough for him to be yours again. And he may have to leave, again, someday, but your brain can’t, won’t focus enough to realise that. All it knows is that Takahiro and Issei can now be TakahiroAndIssei again and that’s all you’ve wanted for so long.<br/>
</p>
<p>You let him mark his love-bites on your neck and you know people will see and ask and secretly you hope they will, just so for a second, you’ll be able to relive this, this tornado of flashing lights, thumping music, quickened heartbeats, searching reaching holding searing hands, warming lips when the world is spinning and you’re in the eye of the hurricane.<br/>
</p>
<p>Issei smiles at you and you feel hunger and the need to destroy, break, carve yourself into him but also to kiss tenderly, hold, never let go again and you feel high, high on him as always. He’s always been million times better than any alcohol or drug or anything you tried to get over him. It’s always been him.<br/>
</p>
<p>Sometimes your arrangement makes you think This is the last time, when he’s not picking up the phone and you’re worried, your hands are shaking and the apartment is so cold and unforgiving and vacant and your breath comes out in tiny gasps, the only sound breaking the staleness the clock ticking away every second of him not being here.<br/>
</p>
<p>Sometimes it’s you throwing papers, throwing glasses, throwing anything that gets too close, miserable because the money isn’t enough for him to come. And it’s been weeks, months, without Issei to fill in all your empty spaces and make you feel home. And the worst part… The worst part will always be that you left him, that you said you had to find yourself and left a piece of yourself back in the cramped apartment in Miyagi, laying in the still warm bed that smells of freshly baked goods with a hint of ginger.<br/>
</p>
<p>Sometimes it’s you, you who never cries, sobbing into the t-shirt he accidentally left there, feeling so alone and forgotten, physically feeling your heart breaking.<br/>
</p>
<p>And sometimes he calls and the world is filled with pink and oranges and soft rays of sunshine that warm you to your core and his voice. Those are your favourite days.<br/>
</p>
<p>And as you look into his eyes, trained on yours in the flashing lights that are starting to make your head hurt, filled with love and longing and yearning you know is constantly mirrored in your own when he’s not near, your decision is suddenly so clear, as clear as the sky when the sun is coming up.<br/>
</p>
<p>Your hands rest on the sides of his head and you watch him lean into your touch. Your heart aches and beats in his name. His lips swollen, slightly parted, hair disheveled, smile a bit feral making your blood boil, lust slowly filling his eyes. You lean close and kiss him, just once and sweetly and the surprise on his face is apparent when you lean back.<br/>
</p>
<p>,, Issei, “ you whisper to him while looking at how he melts, gaze turning into molten obsidian at your tone, ,, let’s go home love.”<br/>
</p>
<p>His smile is brilliant and you know it was foolish to think you could find yourself somewhere without eyes like black holes, pulling you in with the promises of new universes, without touches that could move universes if they so wished so, without kisses that make you explode into starlight and supernovas.<br/>
</p>
<p>You get close to his lips and whisper you love him once before kissing him with no defense, knowing you have nothing to hide, that he has seen everything you are, looked into your core and begged you to let him protect it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING OMG you can find me on twitter as @/starteared</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>